theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Sterling
Rex Sterling (born Brian Romalotti, also called Sexy Rexy '''and '''Roger Bingham) was portrayed by Quinn Redeker. Biography Rex Sterling was the father of Gina Roma and Danny Romalotti. In 1987, Jill Abbott found Rex on a park bench and paid him to seduce her enemy Katherine Chancellor. She had no idea that his real name was Brian Romalotti. He was a con man that did time for the crimes he had committed with his wife. Rex did his job for Jill wonderfully but his relationship with Katherine suddenly turned into a romance. Kay found out the truth about Jill's scheme, but she didn't care. Rex even decided to sign a pre-nuptial agreement to prove to Kay that she could trust him. He worked as an executive at Chancellor Industries. Rex was stunned when Kay suddenly started to act strange and call him Sexy Rexy. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to move out and move in with Jill. Jill then tried to make him divorce Kay and marry her. Rex had no idea that Kay was actually Marge Cotroke, Kay's look-alike hired by his former cellmate Clint Radison to take over Kay's identity and estate. During her tenure as Kay, Marge sold Chancellor Industries and Clint was able to control Kay's assets, but not for long. Kay's son Brock Reynolds and lawyer Mitchell Sherman were able to get rid of Clint in time. Rex married Jill during Katherine's absence, but Kay was able to prove that their marriage was invalid because Marge had signed the divorce papers, not her. Rex and Jill were, however, apparently in love, so Kay decided to respect that. Jill found her way back into the arms of her former husband John Abbott while Rex became interested in Leanna Love but called himself Roger Bingham. Kay found out about their affair and revealed everything in a party she held. Rex and Kay eventually remarried while Rex was pretending to be dying from a heart attack. Their lives were perfect at that moment. However, things changed when Kay's maid Esther Valentine started dating Norman Peterson and had no idea he was a con man. Kay and Rex agreed to go along with Esther's plan to pretend to be the owner of the mansion to impress Norman. Norman eventually found out the truth and asked Esther to convince Kay to include her in her will. Rex and Kay found it strange when Norman proposed marriage to Esther, so they faked a wedding. Norman wasn't satisfied and he broke into the house safe only to be caught by Rex. In order to cover his tracks, Norman shot Rex and Rex died. In 2004, when Kay started drinking again, apparitions of Rex and Phillip Chancellor III appeared before her and encouraged her to stop drinking. This caused Kay to enter rehab to get well. Relationships Marriage *Katherine Chancellor (divorced) *Jill Abbott (invalid) *Katherine Chancellor (dissolved) Children *Gina Roma (daughter, with unknown woman) *Danny Romalotti (son, with unknown woman) Grandchildren *Daniel Romalotti (adoptive grandson, via Danny) Great-Grandchildren *Lucy Romalotti (adoptive great-granddaughter, via Daniel) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Romalotti family Category:Antagonists Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:1980s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Protagonists